Chapter 205
is the 205th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As a demonized Licht heads towards the capital, the people notice and start to panic. Licht comments about ending the world and prepares to fire a spell. Lemiel arrives at the capital and thinks about how he was born to make sure that Licht does not become a murderer. As Licht fires the spell, Lemiel counters with his own spell. As the spells are cancelled out, both Licht and Lemiel continue to battle one another. Back at the elf village, Secre looks at the massacre and thinks about how this all happened with the artifact that was made with her magic. Secre also wonders what to do, if their is even anything that she can do. As Licht and Lemiel continue to battle, the devil watches and wonders what Licht is going to do since it would have been better if Licht had just handed his body over. The devil thinks about how it does not matter since Light Magic will not affect him once he obtains the body. The devil also comments about how Licht is going to lose everything at this rate. As Licht prepares a spell, Lemiel realizes that even if he manages to defend against the spell, the kingdom would be lost. Suddenly, Secre arrives with the magic tool that drains mana, and tells Lemiel to use it. As Secre gives Lemiel the magic tool, Lemiel uses it to drain the mana from Licht. As the artifact is destroyed after absorbing too much mana, Lemiel thinks about how he would have figured out that this would happen. Lemiel and Secre notice that the negative mana is weakening, which Licht tells Lemiel to kill him. Lemiel agrees to it and kills Licht with a spell. As Licht's body is dissolved into just bones, the people cheer for Lemiel. On top of the skull, The devil comments about how that was fun to watch even if he did not obtain Licht's body and that he will just have to settle for the grimiore for now. Secre suddenly shows up and says that she will not let the devil have that grimiore. The devil notices that Secre has the magic stones and tells her that her body would be twisted into something else if she uses them. Secre thinks about how she does not care and will still use them. Secre uses her magic to seal the devil, which causes her to grow horns. The devil thinks about how Secre did not care about the side effect of using the forbidden magic and that her sealing magic is troublesome. The devil decides to use reincarnation magic and calls the magic stones to him. The devil then uses a reincarnation magic spell to send him and the elves' souls into the future. The devil then bids Secre goodbye as he disappears. A wounded Lemiel shows up, which Secre informs him that the harmony they have been striving for will be undone once the seal she placed on the devil is undone. Secre also says that she will use the magic stones and her magic to preserve Lemiel's life. Lemiel warns Secre that she will stop being human if she continues to use that magic, which Secre tells him that he cannot die here since he is the future's hope. Sometime later, Secre had woken up and notices that her form has changed into that of a bird, but thinks about how the magic knights will need her help. Secre then spends the next five hundred years watching over Licht's grimiore and waiting for when this long battle will be brought to an end. Asta, Yuno, and Patolli arrive at the final floor of the Shadow Palace, which Asta says that he cannot wait to beat the devil up. The devil says that he did not figure that Patolli would revert back and that he is done playing with him. The devil also thinks about how Anti-magic is more troublesome then he had thought. Suddenly, Lemiel and Secre breaks into the room. As Lemiel greets the devil, the devil says that he did not expect to see them today, much to Asta's confusion. Fights *Humans and Elves vs. Devil Magic and Spells used Items used *Magic stones References Navigation